A conventional cooler or ice box is one common solution for the storage of items to be cooled and/or the transportation of items to be kept cool relative to ambient temperature. One typical application for the conventional cooler provides the capability of keeping beverages cool at a remote location. These coolers are typically filled with a cooling source, such as ice, as well as the desired beverage, whether in cans, bottles, or other types of containers. These coolers are also used to store other materials. The cooler satisfactorily insulates the items stored therein and thereby maintains the beverage at a relatively cool temperature over the course of a day.
The conventional cooler, however, is nonetheless inconvenient in certain respects. For example, the conventional cooler is somewhat expensive to purchase, is relatively cumbersome to handle and store, and is typically unavailable for use on spur of the moment. Moreover, typical coolers need to be purchased separate from the containers in which they are purchased, which adds additional cost. Thus, there exists room for improvement to known methods and apparatus for keeping items cooler than ambient temperature.
To solve some of these convenience problems, as well as availability of prior coolers, attempts have been made to provide portable coolers that also serve as the container that houses the beverages when purchased. These packages are typically constructed of cardboard and therefore when filled with ice, tend to lose their strength, and thus their portability over a period of time as the ice melts. Further, these portable coolers are also difficult to transport in that the handles do not provide sufficient strength to carry a full complement of beverages in their containers, as well as cooling means, such as ice. Accordingly, improvement is still necessary in the area of portable coolers that also serve as containers for the beverages or other items at point of purchase.